The Conrix Chronicals I: Far from home
by RevinousPhotons
Summary: Book one in the series of fanfics I'm making Rated T for use of profanity, violence and gore.


_It began after the Great Perish, nothing was the same. As soldiers from the Kodaix (KO-Dayx) and Veiout (VEY-ouht) Legion scatter the ground like trash on the streets, only one empire stood; and that empire, was the Raajit (RA-Heet). Shortly after the conlcusion of the Great Perish, the Raajit began to rebuild the land they had once known for eons, scrapping whatever they could use with kerbins nearly depleted resources. Finally the choice had been decided, space was the next period of evolution for kerbals. On that note, they announced towards Spiritwolf and all the other corps on kerbin._

_"My friends, it is the time I have never wanted to expect, the departure and deletion of the last traces of the Raajit empire" the emporer blared compliments and thank-you's from this microphone,as well as describing the empires greatest achievements. "from this war's closure, has blossomed 50 new corporations, all of you corporations are small portions of the tyrrant legions of Kodaix and Veiout. Their banners are now trampled into the dirt, never to be dug out again. Spiritwolf will take over now, it is their turn to shine." Soldiers lined up, firing shots into the air. As families and others fled to a new world, many corps exchanged goodbyes and commemoration rewards. 5 years of FLT travel, as well as cryogenic sleep were finally paid off, as they had arrived at a completely new world._

**5 Centuries Later**

* * *

"Granger Station here, we are under attack by Volu Legion fighters, requesting help!" said a voice over a navy base intercom.

"Violet Orbital Navy station here, we have received you're call. Dispatching defenses, ETA five minutes" a fleet commander replied. "Dougford and Enfield Kerman, report to fighter hanger immediately. Volu Legion is attacking Granger Station."

"Seriously? That's the fifth time this week!" said Dougford.

"Not as bad as yesterday, I had to bail out of my ship because of these damn Volu. It was in good condition too!" Enfield replied. The two pilots entered the cold hanger bay, even though the only thing keeping them away from the cold vacuüm of space was their seven inch thick flight suits. when the two brave kerbals arrived at their fighters, the cockpit doors opened, and closed after they entered the small ship. The fighters were then flung out the hangar forcefields and powered up, blasting towards the direction of Granger Station.

"Who's buying the drinks?" Enfield asked.

"Whoever gets shot first" Dougford replies. After five minutes of flight, the duo arrive at Granger Station. The communication array was literally nothing but shambles.

"Thank Kerbin that you're here, Volu is still here and isn't giving up!" said Admiral Jebediah, just then a Volu interceptor, or comet, shrieks past the two massive assault fighters.

"Go after the left, I'll go after the right!" Dougford commands.

"Got it!" Enfield replies. Although Dougford and Enfield's fighters are massively huge, The pilots operating them had the skills of a cadet.

"Dougford here, torps away!" Dougford exclaimed, the two torpedo rounds careened into one of the two comet interceptors. "Enemy ship decommissioned"

"One bastard is on my tail! Dammit! I can't shake 'em!" Enfield exclaimed. the comet fires a small separatron torpedo, which tears Enfield's right fighter wing clean off. "I'm hit! I'm hit! I've lost my right-wing!" Enfield exclaimed.

"Enfield! Eject!" Dougford yells. "Eject!"

"I'm trying, but the cockpit is sparking! I've lost the EDS Mono Drive!" Enfield replied. "Worse yet, the abort switch is not responding!"

"Can you do anything other than watch you're cabin arch with electric charges?" Dougford questioned.

"Nothing, Doug! All I can do is watch my cockpit spark like a Kesla Coil!" Enfield replied. The last Comet then careens into Granger Station's crew module. No one was in the module, fortunately. Enfield, however, had met his fate, eyeballing a command frigate.

"Doug. I'm on a collision course. With an Albatross Command Frigate!" yelled Enfield.

"Where is it coming from?!" Dougford barked. "Enfield? ENFIELD!"

"Agh!" Enfield screamed. Suddenly an explosion rattled the station, and a blinding flash of light scorched Dougford's eyes.

"Shit! My eyes!" Dougford yelped. After looking back up, Dougford saw a large chunk of Granger Station headed his way. His survival instincts kicked in, and he began dodging the large sections of the station's remains. Immediately after dodging the leftovers of the communication radar dish, Doug's fighter is clipped by an artificial-gravity ring. The air level is decreasing fast.

"Think Doug, think! What can you do?" Dougford tells himself, but he passes out shortly afterwards.

* * *

A few hours later, Doug wakes up in an Advanced Medical Pod. He was in the Medical Wing of Granger Station, or what was left of it. Sure enough, Jeb was standing in front of the pod. Without warning he opened the capsule doors, retracting the Zero-Point energy beams holding Dougford in place. Dougford was a bit dizzy, as well as light-headed but all in all, still in one piece.

"Grab a rifle, Doug! Volu Marines!" barks Jeb. Dougford quickly grabs a Bolt-Action rifle, most common for pilots and sailors to be carrying them around. As Volu Marines enter the doorway one by one, Doug steadies his aim and fires a round at a marine's throat, killing him. He bolts the rifle and fires again at a fleeing marine, hitting him in the leg. As he bolts the rifle for the third time, a Volu officer arrives on the scene with a sub-machine gun. Dougford fires at the officers eye, but a stray shot pops at a beam above Dougford, startling him. He then fires by accident, but the bullet fired grazes the officers eye. He falls to the ground, weeping and cursing; Doug bolted his gun again, this time aiming for a marines chest. He fires the shot into the soldiers lung, killing him almost instantly. He bolted the last time for his last bullet in the magazine strip, but when he fired, the weapon launched the projectile with sparks and a loud pop. this meant the bullet had chipped against the barrel, causing sparks as well as the pop. The bullet lands in another marines heart.

"I need a mag strip, Jeb!" yelled Dougford. He was then tossed a pouch designed to attach to the shoulder rest of the weapon, more commonly for bolt-action rifles. The pouch can contain 15 magazine strips, each strip containing a different amount of bullets. Dougford then pulled the bolt back, took a magazine strip out of the pouch, placed the strip in a secure hold above the bullet feed. pushed the bullets down and clicked the bolt back into place, chipping off the remainders of the magazine strip. He aimed and fired at a marines grenade pouch. The grenades detonated, showering the surrounding area with a dark shade of green and silver. Marines surrounding that marine had either their arms or legs blown off, stabbed or sliced by shrapnel. Dougford bolted the rifle again, grabbed a pistol off a marines dead body, and the duo continued towards the escape pod module, the only module not flying around in space with the rest of the scrap metal out there. In a matter of minutes, the two got to the last remaining pod.

"Ain't we the lucky ones, the pod has two seats" Jeb says with a gleeful, yet sad tone. But just as the two were entering the pod, a Volu marine had followed them, as well as a few others. The marine fired at Jebediah's left arm, puncturing his arm, and barely missing bone.

"Fuck! Dougford!" Jebediah yelled. Jeb got into cover in the pod, while Dougford backed into the pod with his gun sights pointed up. Dougford fired a shot into a marines chest, which ricocheted into another marine. This time in his jaw. He then closes the pod doors. Jebediah then powers up the pod, and jettisons it from its docking place. Blasting towards the Conrixian planet known as Reservos


End file.
